


These are mine now

by JewelOfForest



Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Detroit Evolution, Fluff, M/M, Nines in crop top, Nines in dress, Nines in heels, Nines in skirt, Upgraded connor | RK900 in Heels, experimenting with gender expression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JewelOfForest/pseuds/JewelOfForest
Summary: Nines getting think about clothes and gender. His boyfriend Gavin helps
Relationships: Nines/Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Nines goes shopping

**Author's Note:**

> So this is totally based on Detroit Evolution, the amazing film from octopunk media. It was in fact a deleted scene that inspired this.
> 
> Also totally little self indulgent, I'm nb and even tho I'm keeping nines as someone that identifies as a guy, I definitely using my own feelings I had when I first started playing with my gender expression in a way that send statement of if I have a gender it very queer.

It was an accidental run in with Lazzo, a few weeks after they first caught him with illegal androids parts, that got Nines thinking again. Him and gavin had look through his box at the time, and there was one sparkly heel in it. Useless, but mine now. That what nines told Lazzo. Of course, he gave it back after they were finished with him. He couldnt keep it as that would of been stealing. Then the case had taken up all his time. Had almost killed him, but ended with him dating Gavin. The real Gavin. Nines just simply didnt have time to think back on the heel, and the fact he liked it. All his thoughts were taken up with gavin, and the fact he could kiss him now, if he wanted to.

So nines been busy, but after seeing Lazzo again, he got thinking about that heel again. How he liked how it looked and how he did want to keep it. So after getting off a long shift, and while gavin sat down to dinner with nines watching him, he asked. "Gavin, I know we normally go out together Saturday day, but would you mind if I come over saturday evening instead?" Gavin stopped, his forkful of food half way to his mouth. "Sure, of course that is.... everything okay?" His brows were furrowed in worry. It's not unusual for nines to do things on his own but since they started dating it had become increasingly unlikely for nines to choose to not spend as much time as possible with him. Gavin just hoped buyer's remorse wasn't kicking in. "Everything fine. I just have.." Nines LED flickered from blue to yellow as he thought of his response. "An errand to run, and I just need a bit of time for it that isnt available after work" Nines gently kisses gavin's forehead and that was the end of that. Although Gavin struggled with self esteem issues, he trusted nines to tell him if it was anything big or important.

The rest of the week went by quietly and uneventful. It was Saturday before Nines knew it. Despite how much he wanted this, a heavy swirl settled in his stomach (connor had kindly inform him that was nerves on one of their many chats). It was an unpleasant feeling but the price of being deviant was having bad feelings too. Unpleasant as they may be, it worth it to be able to feel love for his friends, his family and to be in love with gavin. It worth it to be able to make his own choices. Such as the one that lead Nines to being at the mall on saturday, looking at various heels which were available. Androids were underpaid but Nines rarely brought much for himself, so he could afford to treat himself to some heels. Probably a couple of new outfits to go with the heels. That only make sense afterall. Seeing as it was his first time buying heels, he didnt really have anything to go with them. And he wanted to. He wanted to try new clothes, the kind he hadn't before. To get to the back, where the heels are displayed, he had to walk past the skirts, the dresses, tops and shirts of more softer colours then he had clothes in.

Nine found himself wanting, and ending up with a pile of clothes and heels to try on. His LED spin yellow as nines realised this was gonna take longer then expected but if he was decisive about it, he shouldn't get to Gavin's too late. Nines steadily worked his way through each item of clothing, each time he tried on a new item made him happier and happier. He never realises how happy clothes could make him, how they could fill up a part of you, you never knew was missing. Nines knew he would just have to try on and buy more different types of clothes. Ones that make him happy and hopefully gavin would also like how they looked on him. He wanted gavin to like how he look. Well, he now had four new outfits to pay for. He could soon find out if gavin liked at least one of his new looks. He had just enough time to go home and change into one. Nines just wanted to be in one of his new looks but unfortunately he couldnt just wear any of his new clothes out the shop.

Nines has a problem. He stares at the four outfits laid out on his table. He couldnt decide which one to wear to see gavin. He couldnt cancel, not when it was a saturday when they didnt have to work, and had no leftover pain from tough cases. He was nervous yes. Gavin opinion means a lot to him and it would hurt if Gavin rejected him, rejected his new looks. His LED flashed from yellow to red. Yes, that would be preferable to avoid. So best to rule out the two more out there outfit sets. So no royal purple long sleeves, mid length dress with the pastel bumblebee yellow ribbon around the mid drift, with matching 3 inch royal purple heels. Nor short sleeve pale pink shirt with matching skirt that came just under mid thigh length. The match pink kitten heels, with thick heel size and bows were out too.

That just left the outfit he brought simply because it reminded him of hank and therefore connor. It made up of a bright blue Hawaiian crop shirt, not as out there as Hank's pattern shirts and Hawaiian shirts but it brought a smile to nines face none the less. It had a matching blue shorts and boots to go with it. However, Gavin could catch that and although he is doing better with hank and connor, best not to make him think of them. So that left the last outfit as the only logical choice.

Nines got changed into the black crop top, and high waisted black shorts. He pulled on the bright red plastic Doc Martin's thick heeled lace up boots. One matching bright red faux leather jacket later and Nines was ready. Checking his outfit in the mirror, his LED a bright blue. Time to head to Gavin's. A flash of red and moment later Nines was out the door.


	2. Gavin's Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin see Nines new look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also tho this is DE universe based, I took a few liabilities as they dont tell us much other than they can get thirium drinks in some bars so why not food versions too. I'm still making it as a very new thing coz I feel that works better.

Gavin was getting nervous. It getting close to when gavin would normal have dinner on saturday and Nines promises he be here before then. He was really trying not to think the worse. His terminator could handle anything after all. Other than Ada, a little thought reminded him. Gavin almost went to call Nines and demand to know where he was, when there was a knock on his door.

Almost tripping over his feet to answer, gavin quickly pulled open the door. "Hey nines, where you.." His voice trailed off as he noticed nines new look.

Nines shifted nervously on the spot, LED swirling red. It took him a good five minutes to even come inside and knock on Gavin's door. He was nervous about his reaction, and even with his preconstruction abilities, he couldn't work out what it be. Nines couldn't tell if the silences was bad or not.  
"Gavin?... can I come in?"  
Gavin snapped back to attention, and torn his gaze from Nines. A light blush stained his cheeks. "Sorry, please do" He moved out the way, and let's Nines in. "You look... good"  
Nines walked in, LED changing to yellow as he took in Gavin comment, along with his blush. Smiling softly, his LED turned back to blue. "Thank you. I got it today"

"This the errand you running then?" Gavin couldn't tear his eyes off nines. Gone were the thoughts of the dinner he had prepared, go so far as to get the new thirium foods that were being made so nines could join him. He wanted to make the night special just because nines deserve. Not that Gavin would ever admit to being that sappy. But in the face of this, gavin couldnt think about any of that. He could only think how good nines looks, and how despite it being rather different from nines usual look, nines still look like nines. It was much him as anything else.

"Yes.... This was something I started thinking about awhile back, but well... Ada and then dating you happened. I just forget fir awhile this was something I wanted to do"  
"It be busy, yeah.." Gavin stepped up to his boyfriend, reaching up to cup his cheek. "You look great, and it still very you. However, you better bend down and kiss me as I really can't reach now asshole"  
Nines grins, his LED a steady blue. "It my fault you're fun sized detective" He teased back before leaning down and kissing him softly..

Dinner was eventually had, Nines appreciated the thirium food even if so far it mostly just shaped and more solid thirium then food. It nice to just be able to 'eat' with Gavin. The rest of time spend cuddling until Gavin fell asleep in the arms of the android he loved. In the end it had been a pretty good saturday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and for hearts and comments. I hope you enjoyed it and maybe if it liked enough (or I just decided to treat myself) I'll come back and write some more fics with nines new outfits and maybe give nine more outfits

**Author's Note:**

> So this has too chapters coz I'm too gay to do all the gay in this chapter. So I hope you liked this one and will stick around for next chapter


End file.
